Passing the Torch, Part 2
Synopsis When Andy Holden (the younger brother of former Power Ranger, Nicole Holden) and Jon Phillips successfully rescue Susie from the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow, she goes to help the other ranger defeat the Flamite monster. The rangers must defeat the Flamite monster and choose their successors before the hourglass is empty. Plot Hunter, Jasmine, and Trey morph and draw their Turbo Weapons, but Flamite blocks their shots. Trey then dumps a fire-bucket full of water on the monster to weaken him. While it works, Flamite teleports away before the Rangers can attack. Unable to follow for now, the Rangers head out to meet with Claire and scare off the Piranhatrons. Andy and Jon show the Rangers their gratitude for the rescue and help console Claire before leaving. In the cave, Hexica has hooked Susie to a rope and is boasting over how she'll make her suffer for all the misery he and the Rangers put her through, but she can't decide how to do it. Mama H appears and suggests dumping her into the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow. Hexica agrees with the idea, so Mama H summons the Vortex to appear below Susie's feet as she dangles for dear life. To add one final touch, Hexica spreads peanut butter on the rope so that the rats will gnaw through it, keeping Susie on edge until her last moment. In the Power Chamber, the remaining Rangers have their hands full. Gamma 6 is unable to locate Susie, a giant Flamite is on a rampage in Riverside, and Dimitria has warned the Rangers that their time is fleeting and fading fast, as evidenced by a diminishing hourglass. The Rangers can't fight Flamite in their current state, so they morph and focus on getting civilians to safety first. Back in the desert, Andy is still excited over meeting the Power Rangers and explains to Jon that he had wanted to be one when he was a kid, but she doesn't seem to share his sentiments and simply wants to get back into town. Andy explains to Jon that the girl Claire described might be Susie Gold. He revealed that he is the younger brother of Nicole Holden, a former power ranger. Andy revealed to Jon that both Nicole and Susie were good friends and Andy secretly told Jon that he had always had a crush on her, but the two haven't seen much of each other since Nicole left Riverside again for college. When they find slimy footprints left by the Putra Pod, Andy decides to follow them. Jon doesn't and goes his own way instead. As the Rangers help the civilians, a pair of familiar faces are spotted: Chris Henderson and Anna Thomas from the High School soccer team, whom Susie befriended not long ago. Trey and Jasmine recruit them to help evacuate the children to the Youth Center. Elsewhere, Piranhatrons are preventing the fire department from putting out Flamite's fires, forcing Hunter and Claire to fight them off. Andy following of the slime trail leads him to a rocky cliff... and Jon, who can't bring himself to leave his new friend behind. Together, they reach the cave where Susie is seconds away from falling into the Vortex. Susie is surprised to see Andy again under not-so different circumstances. Though a trio of Piranhatrons try to stall them, Andy is just barely able to grab the rope as it snaps, allowing Jon to grab and save Susie. Susie pants and thanks the boys for saving her. She and Andy share a hug and both Susie and Jon have an introduction in case they run to each other again in the mere future. Andy and Jon leave while Susie teleports behind their backs to join the battle at Riverside. Now at full strength, the Rangers summon the Turbo Megazord and give Flamite a Spin-Out to end the long battle, leaving Hexica to face Mama H's wrath. With the hourglass now out of sand and Riverside safe, the Rangers are ready to do what must be done. Dimitria and Gamma 6 show them to a special room in the Power Chamber, where they are reunited with Telexa and Gamma 5 as part of a grand event: the Power Transfer. In this ceremony, Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire have now reach the age where their mentor can set them free and move on with their lives and have been asked to choose new individuals to continue on as the Power Rangers in their stead, and they have chosen Andy, Chris, Jon, and Anna to take up their respective mantles as the Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Turbo Rangers. Susie asked why she didn't have a successor, Diminitra tells that she will continue on as the Pink Turbo Ranger and will mentor her teammates with her long-time experience as Power Ranger. Although she is happy to continue as a power ranger, Susie is sadden with her friends' departure and is assured that they will always be friends wiether they're rangers or not. After hugging her friends, Susie joins her new teammates. With Susie at her new friends' side as the Pink Turbo Ranger, the legacy continues... Cast & Characters *Michael Shulman as Hunter Dean (Red Turbo Ranger 1) *Brandon Davis as Andy Holden (Red Turbo Ranger 2) *Kristin Cavalieri as Jasmine Harris (Blue Turbo Ranger 1) *Ben Ziff as Chris Henderson (Blue Turbo Ranger 2) *Bradley MacinTosh as Trey Wilkes (Green Turbo Ranger 1) *Jon Lee as Jon Phillips (Green Turbo Ranger 2) *Kim Allen as Claire Mitchell (Yellow Turbo Ranger 1) *Kiely Williams as Anna Thomas (Yellow Turbo Ranger 2) *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold (Pink Turbo Ranger) Trivia *This was the last episode of Hunter Dean, Jasmine Harris, Trey Wilkes, and Claire Mitchell. **Jasmine and Claire would later return in Super Ninja Steel's Ranger Reunion. **Trey returns in The Hybrid Girls. *This was the first appearence of Andy Holden and Jon Phillips. *Andy Holden, Chris Henderson, Jon Phillips, and Anna Thomas become the newest Turbo rangers. *Susie share leadership Andy and they become co-leaders. *This was the last time Susie has curly hair, her hair becomes straight in the next episode and throughout the rest of the series. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2